Wistful Wild
Wistful Wild is the final area that can be accessed in Pikmin 2; it is made available once the Hocotate Freight company's debt has been fully repaid. It is one of the most dangerous areas, containing enemies like a Gatling Groink and Orange Bulborbs. It contains five treasures above the surface which total 3205 Pokos, and three caverns for a total value of 13295 Pokos (13285 in the PAL version of the game). The design of this area is a combination of The Impact Site and The Final Trial from Pikmin. It is also a representation of autumn. Contents of the region include two large lakes, one of which can be drained and the other bridged; a clearing with three randomly-colored Burgeoning Spiderworts; and rusted metal structures, tree stumps and Foxtails. As with all areas, different variations of music play while breaking down a gate, building a bridge, or approaching an enemy. Treasures *Doomsday Apparatus *Seed of Greed *Anti-hiccup Fungus *Armored Nut *Conifer Spire Caves *Cavern of Chaos *Hole of Heroes *Dream Den Enemies *Dwarf Red Bulborb × 5 *Swooping Snitchbug × 1 *Decorated Cannon Beetle × 2 *Hermit Crawmad × 1 *Fiery Blowhog × 2 *Watery Blowhog × 2 *Shearwig × 3 (× 9 after defeating Titan Dweevil) *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva × 3 *Mitite *Creeping Chrysanthemum × 3 *Withering Blowhog × 3 *Orange Bulborb × 2 *Gatling Groink × 1 *Cloaking Burrow-nit × 1 *Yellow Wollywog × 1 *Ujadani (appear in the pattern mentioned below) Plants *Burgeoning Spiderwort × 3 *Burgeoning Spiderwort mold × 3 Trivia *Every 30 days beginning on Day 31, one can see insects called Ujadani. Appearing as swarms of very small crawling orange bugs, they release poison occasionally if attacked, and have an extremely small amount of health. Each one drops a blob of nectar or spray when killed. They are found in two locations: near the Dream Den, and on the same stone as the Hole of Heroes. *It is possible for a Captain to get up onto the wall borders of the map via several enemies, including the Decorated Cannon Beetle and Watery Blowhog. *The ship and Onions land on a faded yield sign. *The Dream Den is located in the same place that the Dolphin's engine was found in the first Pikmin game, and the landing area is the arena of Emperor Bulblax. *The Wistful Wild is the only area in Pikmin 2 to not have an above-ground boss fight. *The Wistful Wild was originally going to be called the Land of Promise. The italian name of this area, "Terra di Promesse," is a literal translation of Land of Promise. *Similar to how there is a meteor shower on the area map when you unlock The Final Trial in Pikmin, there is a meteor shower on the area map when you unlock the Wistful Wild. *Wistful means a feeling of vague or regretful longing, which makes sense considering Louie has been left behind. :A video showing possible ways to explore areas: : Gallery Nozomi snap.jpg|An overhead view of the area Makeup of Wistful Wild.JPG|The patterns for The Impact Site and The Final Trial compared with a map of Wistful Wild.| Image:Pikmin2Bugs.png|Bugs in Wistful Wild.| Pikmin2 Yield.png|The yield sign that is at the start of the area. 200px-Pikmin2YieldJP.png|The Japanese Stop Sign in the PAL version of the game. WW_bamboo.png|A bamboo forest in the Western side of the Wistful Wild de:Land der Verheißung es:Tierra de Promisión Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Dream Den